A Dragon's heart and soul
by Bluemoon100
Summary: There was once a war that engulfed the land. Legend says the war was stopped by four dragons. The Dragon Festival is held by the kingdoms to honor those fallen dragons. When the dragons reincarnate will they find the way back to the youngest who is dying of a broken soul? Yuya/Yuto, Yuya/Yugo, Yuya/Yuri, Yucest
1. Chapter 1

There once was four kingdoms. Millennium to the east, Fusion to the west, Syncro to the north, and Xyz to the south. Millennium was ruled by Pharaoh Atem and his lover Yugi. Fusion was ruled by Chancellor Samejima. Syncro was ruled over by Lord Fudo but would step down for his son Yusei. Finally Xyz was ruled by Emperor Kazuma and his wife Mira.

The four kingdoms coexisted peacefully. There was no strife, no war, no hunger, or pain. An ideal world under the watchful eyes of its rulers.

Until that day when it all started to fall apart

Chancellor Samejima fell ill and a new chancellor was elected in his place without the say of the other kingdoms. The new chancellor, Akaba Leo was nothing like Samejima, for he was cold and unfeeling and ruled the kingdom with a iron fist. Transforming the once magnificent Fusion Kingdom into a military base.

Misfortune did not just hit the Fusion Kingdom for Syncro and Xyz too fell under tyrants. Lord Fudo and his wife died in an 'unfortunate accident' and were replaced by a council who called themselves Yliaster. In Xyz, Emperor Kazuma and Empress Mira went missing, leaving behind two children. Two groups known as the Astrals and the Barians started to fight for who would rule. Syncro became an industrialized kingdom while Xyz disintegrated into a war zone.

Only Millennium stayed as it was but the kingdom was put in a state of tension for it wondered if Pharaoh Atem would suffer the same fate. Sure enough there were many attempts on the ruler's life and just as many on his lover's.

Eventually war was declared by the Fusion Kingdom on the already ravaged Xyz. Syncro had apparently sent reinforcements to Fusion when Xyz put up a better fight than expected.

Sick of the conflict, Pharaoh Atem used the Three Phantom Gods to halt the war, forcibly separating the three kingdoms' armies back to their respective kingdoms and putting one of the Gods in charge of guarding each kingdom in order for them to never fight again. In the meantime Yugi took the true heirs and refugees back to Millinnium where they could be safe.

For a time there was calm but it didn't last. Somehow the Fusion kingdom awakened the Three Phantom Demons having them fight the Three Phantom Gods and defeat them at the cost of their own lives. After that the war continued on.

But unknown to anyone, one person had a plan to stop this war once and for all. This person created three dragons using the magic of each of the three warring kingdoms

Their names: Starve Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion

They were unlike any dragons seen before. With untold power and might that rivaled even the Three Gods, the war's end seemed like a matter of time.

If only

The three dragons were more interested in destroying each other. Always fighting and never backing down. It was although they were the dragon incarnates of the war itself

Disheartened, the person did one last ditch attempt in making another dragon with the magic of all _four_ kingdoms

The result? A dragon with no wings, crimson that resembled blood, whose childlike body paled in comparison to the fearsome build of his brothers, and with heterochormia

The man fell into depression. He left the area to wallow in his disappointment and lament his failure. He never gave the new-born dragon a name. He believed it would be ripped to pieces by its older brothers and decided he wouldn't bother. He never came back

Little did he know such a thing never happened. Upon seeing the new-borne the three dragons stopped in mid-conflict. Something within them blossomed at the sight, something warm and _loving._ All at once fangs were withdrawn, roars turned into coos, and claws were used to caress instead of destroy.

As days past, affection turned into love. Simple gestures turned into courting sessions. Eventually the three mated with the youngest dragon and spent every minute caring for the little Odd-eyed creature.

That would be the youngest dragon's name, Odd Eyes. The odd one of the four dragons. The only dragon out of four who prefers to make people happy. Who hated to fight and would not tolerate any bloodshed in his presence.

One day Odd Eyes managed to sneak past his brothers and wandered outside. Hearing screams it ran to the source finding a carriage being ambushed and girls being kidnapped by bandits. Roaring it charged towards them, knocking the bandits unconscious and rescuing the girls. The girls, startled but grateful, thanked the beast and the dragon glowed with pride at the thanks. With no means to transport themselves to their destination the dragon carried them to their destination, the Millennium Kingdom.

The priests were surprised at seeing the girls riding a dragon and even more at the story that they were attacked but relieved when they found out the dragon had saved them. The priests than thanked the dragon but than asked what dragon was it for it did not seem like any dragon they had seen before. The Odd-eyes was about to respond before roars rung in the air belonging to his brothers and he knew that he had to leave.

He gave a gesture of farewell and left in the direction of the wastelands

Curious about the new species of dragon, Pharaoh Atem ordered a search for beast allowing the four girls who were saved to join him. After days of searching they found the dragon surrounded by three other dragons that have never been seen before. They attempted to get closer but were discovered by Dark Rebellion and were almost attacked had not Odd Eyes interfered.

The group than explained why they were there. They wanted to know more about the dragon and if possible wanted to recruit it into their forces so that they can stop the war. The latter reason caused the elder dragons to distrust the humans further but Odd eyes took no notice of it. It agreed to help stop the war and seeing that there was no changing the youngest dragon's mind the other three went with him to Millennium.

Once there the dragons made friends or at least reluctant partnerships. Odd eyes got along great with Yugi and his friends and took interest in the priests magic or any magic in general. Using mainly dark magic for, ironically, flashy shows that made people smile when dark magic is normally used to make people suffer instead. Dark Rebellion made pals with the Xyz prince named Tsukomo Yuma and Astral, a member of the Astral group trying to rule over Xyz while purging the Barians but left after meeting Yuma. While they got along, Dark Rebellion was often annoyed by Yuma's recklessness. Clear Wing befriended Yusei, the Syncro prince who everyone thought to be dead after Yliaster's takeover. While Clear wing was hot-headed, Yusei was more level-headed which was shared by his guardian beast Stardust Dragon. Yusei taught Clear wing about mechanics and machinery which Clear wing took interest in. Finally Starve Venom was reluctantly partnered with the Yuki Judai and his guardian spirit Yubel. Now one would wonder why he would partner with the so called slacker. It turned out Starve Venom admired Judai's skills and ability with the gentle darkness (not that he would ever say it) and Judai's resemblance to Odd Eyes' personality helped too.

The battles went on for what felt like an eternity. Dark Rebellion sacrificed himself giving the power of the Barians to Yuma so he and Astral could form Zexal. Clear Wing fell as well but not before unlocking the ability Clear Mind within Yusei. Starve Venom was killed in battle fighting and freeing the corrupted Supreme King.

Finally Odd eyes was the only one left.

In a final attempt to stop the war for good called upon the souls of his brothers and gained their powers. After a battle that lasted for days, than stretched to weeks and than months. It was finally over

The war was over and peace had finally come

Looking over the scene where people smiled, laughed, rejoiced, cried tears of joy and relief he knew his purpose had been fulfilled. But than he realized something. His purpose, his reason for being created had been done. What will happen to him?

Something even more heart-breaking had occurred to him. His brothers are gone, his family, his lovers. He had no one.

As the world filled with happiness, the dragon's own world became empty with grief

Since than he had never moved from that spot. Never cared that he was bleeding his life's blood out onto the ground. He spent everyday in fits of waking and constant sleep. The joyful dragon was dead all that's left is a body whose's breath will soon stop.

Attempts to prolong the dragon's life were futile. To revive the beast's spirit was impossible. Everyone knew that their savior was dying.

Just before the dragon could breathe his last breath, one of the girls he saved that fateful day came up to him

and said

"I hope we meet again"

The dragon died afterwards

* * *

 **Hi there Bluemoon100 here. I'm really sorry about Jinchuuriki:True Sages. I know I said I would continue it or restart it but I've tried like so many times that I at a dead lock. This story was to relieve stress and see if I still had any writing ability in me. That and it helps that I had this story in my head for like forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Yuya stared at the storybook, the story of the "Four Kingdom Dragons" rang clear in his mind. He didn't know why, but this story bothered him in more ways than one. It was as though it was talking about him. But that was impossible.

Right?

Shaking his head he put the book on his bookshelf and slumped at his desk, exhaustion running its course. He glanced outside the window where he saw the sun rising.

Great he stayed up late, again

Honestly he wondered why he kept reading that story every night. He couldn't remember the last time he actual slept a good night's sleep. He spent all his classes snoring and it was a wonder that no one pointed it out yet. The fact that he was sickly didn't help either.

He had been sick ever since he was seven and no one could figure out the cause. His parents tried every doctor in the kingdom but not one could find anything wrong with him. 'There was nothing wrong with him physically' was their diagnosis.

Than what was wrong with him?

"Yuya! Are you up yet? Pancakes are ready!"

Yuya groaned but got of his chair. At least it was pancakes.

XYZ KINGDOM

Yuto looked at the Xyz kingdom's new capital, Hope. It was the last of the Xyz kingdom that needed to be built. As reconstruction was taking place, many new projects were proposed and this capital was one of them.

It warmed his heart to see those people, the same people who spent everyday shivering in fear and barely surviving were finally smiling just like how he wanted them to.

If only he had survived than maybe...

"Yuto!" said person turned around to see his best friend Shun running towards him

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have to get ready? We're leaving in a few hours" Shun said

Yuto smiled "I know, I just wanted to look at the city before we leave"

Shun snorted "This again? You know it will still be here when we get back"

Yuto smile wavered at that "But in what state?" mind remembering once vibrant towns and villages later found burnt to the ground. Of comrades' corpses littered on the ground in a puddle of their own blood….

Ridding himself of those thoughts he turned his gaze back the view. Admiring its beauty but also feeling sadness at sight. For Hope reminded Yuto of him

"Where are you?"

SYNCRO KINGDOM

Yugo rode his D-runner through the city. He enjoyed the clean air than he did the disgusting smoke of the Syncro kingdom's 'progressive industrial era.' Anything that made such a revolting stench couldn't have been good for anyone's body. In fact he bet that's why most of Yliaster were machines, robotic-human hybrids, but still machines.

He was glad those stupid racist 'Security' was gone as well. Scratch that, the organization still existed but the members were replaced with more reasonable officers. Like Crow Hogan, despite all of those criminal markers he was really a good guy. A perfect example of 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.

He had always been awed by the D-runners they rode and wished he could ride one but couldn't. Now here he was riding his own D-runner.

He only wished he was here too

He searched the entire city but found not a single trace of him. If he wasn't here than where could he be?

"Little bro, wherever you are I will find you"

FUSION KINGDOM

Yuri looked down from his position on the balcony on the students of the Fusion kingdom's best school, Academia. The place had really changed, he mused.

The dorms hadn't changed, Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. But unlike before there wasn't any discrimination based on dorms. Students regardless of rank could interact freely without repercussion.

The school no longer trained child-soldiers but actual students. Teaching them normal subjects like mathematics, science, and language arts. Not how to shoot a gun, set up traps, and how to break your opponent.

Dueling on the other hand, never changed it's still on the course just less dangerous.

The only problem was that this school only taught one type of dueling which irked Yuri to no end. Dueling with students that only dueled using the style taught to them was a bore. He wanted something fun, he wanted entertainment

Particularly someone's entertainment dueling

"I wonder what he's doing now?"

MILLENNIUM KINGDOM

Yuya stared outside the window of the classroom. He was barely listening to the teacher like he did every other day. He was too tired.

"Now class does everyone know the story "The Four Kingdom Dragons"?"

Huh?

"The story where four dragons save the four kingdoms?"

"Yes. To honor the four dragons we hold the Dragon Festival every year. It's important festival, so important that all four kingdoms hold it together. Royalty will also be there, including our wondrous Pharaoh Atem and Lord Yugi."

Excited murmuring occurred, everyone excited for the event.

"Where will it be held this time?" A student asked

The teacher pulled out a map "On the shared land of the four kingdoms, the Pendulum Gardens"

Yuya stared at the map, directly at the marked area.

He felt cold and he didn't know why

* * *

 **So far so good another chapter in one day. I'm on a role! A short chapter but I'm on a role!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

 **MILLENNIUM KINGDOM:**

Yuya didn't know why everything hurt. As he walked back home, every step felt like he was impelling knives into his feet, his chest hurt like he was stabbed, his head ached, and he felt dizzy. He sat down on a bench and tried to clear his head.

Key word here being 'tried to' as he lost consciousness from the pain.

 _When he woke up the pain still remained he grabbed his head with claws or tried to seeing his arms were too small to reach his head._

 _Wait. Claws?!_

 _He looked back and indeed he saw claws. Panicking he tried to stand up but fell back down. His legs were too weak to support his body. No it wasn't just his legs it was his whole body that was weak. He felt feverish and ill. He whimpered pitifully_

 _"Hush now"_

 _Yuya looked toward the direction of the voice and almost screamed when he saw a pitch black dragon standing there. He tried to run away but his body gave out again. He was caught by the black dragon before he could fall on the floor._

 _"wha-!"_

 _"It's okay" the other dragon rumbled before caressing his back rubbing at one spot in particular that made him melt. He almost drifted into sleep had not the black dragon kissed him on the lips, startling him but at the same time revitalizing him, making him fully energized and taking away all the pain away._

 _When he pulled away, Yuya felt the rush stop. All of the exhaustion coming back but none of the pain._

 _"Who-?"_

 _"You'll know me soon enough. We'll be together again after so long."_

 _"I don't understand-"_

 _"I'm sorry for leaving you alone,_ _ **We're**_ _sorry for leaving you alone" the black dragon began to fade_

 _"No! Wait! Come back!"_

"COME BACK!" Yuya screamed as he woke up to reality. Startling all of the rooms occupants

His mother, Yoko embraced him sobbing. His father Yushou gave a weary smile, one that showed he had stayed up all night. As evidenced by the rising sun he could see glancing at the window and the time portrayed on the clock.

His mother's sobs and his father's words were muffled in his ears as he stared at his hand. His human hands with five fingers each. Not claws with red scales but hands of flesh. He wondered if it was a dream. But it was so real

He wanted to see that dragon again.

He wanted to know what he meant by 'we'

 **FUSION KINGDOM:**

Yuri looked over his cards, placing one in and than removing another. He was supposed to be in class but he never liked the lectures or the tests finding them a bore and complete waste of time. So he skipped classes daily something that got him in trouble with the teachers but no one dared to face him since he sent a good portion of the teachers and almost the entire Obelisk force to the hospital for attempting to put him in detention.

If he practically crippled anyone who tried to give him detention then nobody wanted to know what he would to someone who would try to expel him

They wanted to live, thank you very much

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in"

A cheerful face popped out from behind the door. "Hey there Yuri"

Ah, Dennis. One of the very minuscule few that could talk to him without getting scared. If he recalled correctly there was only two others in the Fusion Kingdom that wasn't scared of him. In Fusion anyway.

"What do you want Dennis?" Yuri asked calmly

"Well, your buddy just wanted to tell you where the Dragon Festival is going to be held this year!" Dennis said

Yuri raised an eyebrow "Oh, and where is it going to be held this time? Starlight grotto? Angel mountain?" Both places were reasonable. Starlight Grotto was a place where the stars could be seen even with all the intense light from the festival and fireworks. Angel mountain was a little far off but had been a favorite for festival grounds.

Dennis laughed "Neither! In fact the festival is going to be at, you won't believe it, the sacred Pendulum Gardens! Aren't you glad?"

Dennis heard a rip than turned to Yuri who hid something behind his back. He was about to comment on it when he saw Yuri's face. It looked almost.. _haunted_

"I suppose I am"

 **SYNCRO KINGDOM**

Yugo stared at the poster

DRAGON FESTIVAL

Location:Pendulum Gardens

Yugo paid no attention to anything else on the paper. He didn't care about the date, about the guests of honor, about the events taking place during the festival, not even the Riding duel matches. All that mattered was the location.

Pendulum Gardens?

The place where _he_ died?

Was this some sorta of

"…sick joke?" Yugo whispered not noticing he spoke out loud. The person standing next to him heard him however misinterpreting his confusion

"It's not a joke! This is real! A chance to visit the Pendulum Gardens! No one has ever been there since the royals cut it off. This is great! I have to tell everyone!"

With that the glasses wearing girl ran as fast as she could probably to spread the news

But Yugo stood staring at the poster before snarling and ripped it down He crumbled it into a ball and tossed it in the trash before getting on his duel-runner

He was going to get some answers

 **XYZ KINGDOM**

Yuto felt sore

Everything ached everything hurt

When he felt that tug in the back of his mind he had retreated into his quarters and closed his eyes.

When he woke he found himself in his old form. A dragon with wings of lightning. Whose roar would strike awe in the hearts of his opponents. Whose attacks could level the earth and shatter glaciers.

He heard whimpers and found the sickly figure of his youngest brother lying on the ground, warmer than what could be considered heathy. He held him, comforted him, took his pain away. But he wasn't able talk to him, the only things he could say before the connection faded were apologies.

When he took his pain it was intense. Too intense for any human to handle alone. If he had remembered his origins as a dragon than he could endure it. Despite being reborn in a human body, Yuto had all the strength he had in his past life. He had to be careful not to overdo it for he didn't want people to become suspicious.

Memories started to flow into him, he must've of taken some on accident when he took away his pain. He played the memories

 _"Now class does everyone know the story "The Four Kingdom Dragons"?"_

 _"The story where four dragons save the four kingdoms?"_

"Yes."

 _"Where will it be held this time?"_

 _"….Pendulum Gardens"_

Yuto froze right there

What-?

His duel disk rang. Seeing the number he picked it up immediately

"Hello?"

"About time you picked up I've been waiting forever!"

Impatient as ever Yuto thought

"What is it?"

"Did you not see-?"

"Is this about the dragon festival?"

"Well duh! What else could this be about?! What are we going to do?"

"Yugo, hold on. We need to contact Yuri about this too"

* * *

 **Second one! Yes! I'm on fire!**


End file.
